


Tiny Spritely Spurts of Verse

by okapi



Category: Oglaf (Webcomic), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthropomorphic Semen, Bukkake, Gross, Inspired by Fanfiction, Limericks, M/M, Other, Poetry, WankLock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi
Summary: Limericks inspired by Vulgarweed'sEjaculations of Wonder, which is a BBC Sherlock/Oglaf fusion story wherein Sherlock is plagued by cumsprites, creatures formed from his anthropomorphic semen which run away from him and tattle his masturbatory fantasies to Mistress Irene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ejaculations of Wonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377342) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essential to be familiar with [Ejaculations of Wonder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10377342/chapters/22921065) to know what's going on here.

There once was a 'prentice named Sherlock  
who did cum little sprites from his wanked cock  
the sprite did flee and repair  
to Mistress's lair  
to snitch, splash-die a noble death as her tits-smock.


	2. Chapter 2

Poor Sherlock can't keep his wanking at bay  
In a closet at Barts he did stray   
The cum-sprite it hied  
To Mistress's side  
To tattle and moisturize her décolleté.


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Sherlock, sunk in the Tank by dream-medusa  
Who stung-bunged him with tentacles fuschia  
Skeedaddled the sprite  
And in Mistress's sight  
Became the cream aside her pumice and loofah


	4. Chapter 4

Now Sherlock's problem goads  
him to seek out new abodes  
Cumsprite infestation   
requires singular extermination   
Change of address, what the future bodes


	5. Chapter 5

Now Sherlock's a-wank at high noon  
Bein' dream-banged by a big-cocked platoon.   
The sprite spills the thrill  
Mistress knows the drill (heh)  
Her chest, it does messily festoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Now John's getting suspicious  
About sprites in the night his foot squishes  
But he's wearing them jeans  
So you know what that means  
Sherlock's bunk-spunk's 'bout to punk like Sid Vicious.


	7. Chapter 7

No surprise, Hudders' no fool  
She's wise to Sherlock's tool-drool  
But like any good mum  
She shows what needs to be done  
Catch-no-release is going to be the new rule


	8. Chapter 8

Now Sherlock can't seem to kill 'em,  
So it's life, no parole, just chillin'  
In a prison without bars  
They squirm and squeal in glass jars  
Save the few who make a break and keep spillin'.


	9. Chapter 9

A sleuth in silk's got our ex-soldier-doctor's schlong  
Feelin' like in his trousers it don't belong.  
Hudders distracts with a favour,   
a stretchin' bit of labour.  
Goodness me! What could possibly go wrong?


	10. Chapter 10

Now Molly's also not blind  
To what's got Sherlock in a gooey bind  
She spins a yarn 'bout her Pop  
He, too, just couldn't stop   
And a rabbit who was less fur than slime.


	11. Chapter 11

Now the hand of fate’s shaky and cruel  
Not unlike John’s own and his stool   
Box and jars fall  
Sprites, too, one and all,   
Then it’s lights-out for John in a cum-gooey pool. 

Now that pool’s more “Ew!” than “Hello!”  
What a Yank might call a stank-tank of wank Jello.  
But the sprites have their prize,  
hoisted to the splooge-friendly skies.  
Egad, what’s next for our sleuth’s favorite fellow?!


	12. Chapter 12

John's captive, but mercifully free of wank chowder,

when sprite appears. "Damsel & knight!" cries the cum-lauder.

While thrilled to be free of congestion,

the chained Damsel still begs the question

" _Now's_ when you choose to take a wank powder?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since chapter 12 I've learned that the phrase 'ejaculations of wonder' is actually canon ("The Blanched Soldier"), so please head over to Vulgarweed's fic and give her props for making ol' Artie roll over in his fairy-tended grave once more.

Sherlock must be a-blitz drummin'

Droves of spites! 'Til they're gummin' the plumbin'!

Splish-splashing away

Much to John's dismay

Don't fret, John! In the offing's a (quite-exhausted) homecomin'


End file.
